


Never Let Me Go

by glorwen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorwen/pseuds/glorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine Thénardier is the daughter of two wanted con artists who own a bar. She has just started college at the prestigious Victor Hugo University and she is ready for her life to start changing. Her roommate Cosette is slightly eccentric, but still insanely beautiful; and her new friends Marius and Enjolras are constantly forcing her to have fun. She is knee-deep in the college experience, but no closer to finding that new life she so desperately wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that many people ship Grantaire with Enjolras, but I interpret their bond as a more brotherly love, rather than romantic, which you will see a few times in this work. I personally do not see homoerotic subtext with these two (and trust me, I'm a Destiel shipper, so I do ship homoerotic couples just not this one), and I ask that you keep an open mind about all of the relationships in this work.

           Éponine sighed as she took in the view of her tiny, shared dorm room. The walls were painted an off-white that reminded her of spoiled cream, and the bunk beds looked like they were about to fall apart.

" _Welcome to Victor Hugo University, where our students relax in luxury while learning en masse_." She said aloud, quoting the brochure they had sent to her house upon her acceptance.

“ _Well._ Isn’t this just nice,” Her father said as he loped into the room.

“Yeah, dad. Nice is the word I’d use,” Éponine retorted, dumping her bags on the floor.

“Listen, my little nightingale, this is the best school in the country and you have a full scholarship. I’ll be damned if you drop out because the dorm rooms are a bit _small_ ,” her mother interjected, walking in behind her husband.

“Yes, I’ve heard this speech a million and one times, mother.”

“And you’ll hear it a million times more. It’s time you found yourself a rich man to attach yourself to. This is where it will happen,” her mother replied, moving to the window and looking out at the courtyard with a smug grin.

“ _Mother_ ,” Éponine said quietly, “I am not going to con some poor unsuspecting _college student_ out of his trust fund.”

“You say that now, dear,” Her mother replied, “wait until you see how loaded they are.”

Éponine’s father brought in the last of her things, dumping them unceremoniously on the floor, “Alright that’s the last of it. We’ll see you at Christmas.”

           And with that, her parents were gone. They didn’t even manage to give her a hug goodbye. Éponine sat on the bed and held back tears, wishing she had been born to parents that had even a drop of good in them. She fell back onto the mattress, studying the bed above her. The university had chosen a roommate for her, someone named Cosette. Her name made her sound like some prissy little rich girl. 

            The door opening broke her from her reverie, Éponine sat up. A skinny girl with long blonde hair and far too sunny a disposition made her way into the room. She looked, her eyes finally landing on Éponine.

“Hello! Éponine, right?” She asked, a smile forming.

“Yeah, Cosette?”

“Yup! It’s so great to finally meet you! Your facebook profile has the perfect mix of awesome and theater nerd. We are going to be really GREAT friends!”

Éponine laughed, “You stalked my profile, huh?” Cosette nodded vigorously as if it were expected of her. “I didn’t get a chance to… uh… look at your profile, so I don’t really know that much about you.”

Cosette’s smile practically lit up the room, “That’s ok! I can just tell this year is going to be _awesome_. WE. ARE. IN. COLLEGE.” She squealed the word “college” and performed a short jig. Éponine couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ah, I see you’ve already met your roommate!” A male voice came from the doorway.

Cosette whirled around, “Papa! You have to meet Éponine! You too, mother!”

Éponine observed the couple as they walked into the room. They wore a few items of clothing that were more upscale, but they seemed to not want to be too flashy.

_Old money. That, or they’re trying to hide the fact that they have lots of new money_ , Éponine thought.

“Pleased to meet you, Jean Valjean,” The man said, extending his hand.

“Éponine,” She replied, standing up and shaking it.

“My name is Fantine,” The woman added with a smile.

“My parents both work for the university! They’re professors,” Cosette interjected, proudly patting her father’s shoulder.

“What do you both teach?” Éponine asked.

“I teach business, and Fantine teaches costume design,” Jean replied.

“Cool.”

“What are you studying, Éponine?” Fantine asked.

“Musical theater.”

“NO. WAY. I’m studying opera!!” Cosette squealed, and then hugged Éponine, “We’re going to be the best of friends. I can tell.”

            Éponine resisted the urge to cringe away from this creature of sparkles and light. Cosette’s parents continued the small talk for a bit, but then eventually decided to leave their daughter alone and go home. Éponine and Cosette organized the room, working together surprisingly well. Within a few hours, they both had an area to themselves, having unbanked their beds and split the room in half.

“So if your parents are both professors here, why are you in a dorm?” Éponine asked.

“Well they wanted me to get the full college experience, and they don’t have to pay for any of this, so it was kind of a no-brainer.”

“That’s really cool of them to let you live on your own when they live so close by.”

“I think so too! What about your parents? What do they do?”

Éponine froze, there was no way she could tell her shiny, sparkly new roommate that her parents were a pair of bar-owning thieves, “Uh, well… they own a bar… it has a French Revolution theme.”

“Really?!? That’s so cool! My parents are so boring… your life must have been so much fun!”

_French Revolution, Éponine? That’s what you came up with?? Better than telling her about the illegal gambling, I guess._ She thought, before responding, “Nah… it’s been pretty normal I think.”

“Nonsense! I bet you had the wildest parties in high school!”

“Sure. Let’s go with that… listen I think I’m going to go eat at the cafeteria. Would you like to join me?” Éponine asked.

“I think I’ll eat later, I still have some organizing to do!” Cosette replied with one of her ridiculously sunny smiles.

           Éponine shrugged, grabbed her keys, and left the room. She meandered down the hallway, silently watching parents move their children into their respective rooms. She watched as these pampered princesses stood around waiting for their hired movers to do all of the heavy lifting. Éponine sighed, but continued forward, head down. As she walked down the hallway, a pair of young men exited their room, and started walking towards her. She didn’t notice them, nor did they notice her until she unceremoniously walked right into one of them and fell backwards.

“Are you alright??” One of the boys asked as he leaned down to offer her help up.

“Yeah, fine,” She replied, rubbing her backside. She looked up at the boy and froze.

“Sorry about that, we weren’t looking where we were going…” He said.

“You… you’re…” Éponine stuttered, “You’re the First Son. Marius Pontmercy. Only son of President Pontmercy. Oh my God I just bumped into you. Is that a felony?? I’m not going to jail. I can’t go to-”

She was cut off by his loud laughter, “Yes I am, but you don’t have to worry about that. The Secret Service men are instructed to leave me alone for the most part.”

“But… isn’t that dangerous? You’re the President’s SON. His only child.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” his friend interjected, “Enjolras, best friend, student at this fine institution, and occasional bodyguard.”

“En…En… how do you say that?” Éponine asked.

“Just call me Jol. Most people do.” He responded with a grin.

“So let me get this straight, you’re his _best friend_ and his bodyguard?”

“Sometimes my wing-man too,” Marius interjected.

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest?” Éponine asked, crossing her arms.

“That’s what they’re for,” Marius whispered, gesturing behind him at a pair of men in suits.

“Inconspicuous,” Éponine deadpanned with a smirk.

“That’s what we’re aiming for!” Jol replied, patting Marius on the shoulder.

“Ok, but answer me this: why are you the same age as this here strapping young lad? Did the Secret Service pluck you from elementary school and start training you?”

Marius laughed, “Alright, alright; you’ve caught us. He’s just my friend, but he does have a green belt in karate.”

“I can be really intimidating sometimes,” Jol added with a nod.

“Sometimes seems like a strong word,” Éponine replied.

“You wound me, mademoiselle,” Jol grabbed at his chest, feigning a heart attack.

Éponine laughed, “It’s my goal in life to tear down men’s egos. It’s good fun.”

“You’ll have to do a lot more than that with this kid,” Marius said, playfully punching Jol.

“Indeed, my ego is the size of Everest.” Jol said, nodding soberly.

“I can see that,” Éponine said, “I’ll work on it.”

“Over dinner?” Jol asked, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“YES. I’m starving,” Marius said, “Join us?” He asked Éponine.

She smiled, “Gladly.”


	2. Le Fils Du Président

 

                The cafeteria looked like something out of a Harry Potter film. There were rows of tables in the middle of a large room that was lined with stained glass windows. The food line was at the back of the room, and it offered students the most gourmet meals Éponine had ever seen. Marius and Jol seemed to know what they were doing, so Éponine followed them. They made their way across the room, dodging other students, towards the food. The aromas that met them were heavenly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much delicious food in one place,” Éponine said, “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Marius laughed, “This isn’t even the half of it. Just wait until we get to the desserts.”

“They have _desserts_? Ok NOW I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Éponine said with a smile.

“Marius, you mustn’t forget about the fancy coffee machine!” Jol said before beelining for the desserts.

“Ah, yes. My parents told me tales of the coffee machine here. It’s quite famous,” Marius said as he piled food onto his plate.

“I’m intrigued,” Éponine said, “teach me the ways of the cafeteria, O Wise One.”

“Follow me, my lady,” Marius said with a sweeping bow. He showed her around the cafeteria, pointing out all of the different amenities. They eventually made their way to a table to sit with Jol, who was already gorging himself on cake.

“Eat slowly, my friend, for you will make yourself sick all over our lovely new friend,” Marius said. Jol grinned at Marius, and then shoved more cake into his mouth.

Éponine laughed, “He doesn’t get much sugar at home, does he?”

“His mother works for the USDA. He is forced to eat like a rabbit. A sad fate for a growing boy,” Marius replied, patting Jol on the shoulder, making Éponine laugh again.

“HEY. MARIUS! JOL!” A voice boomed across the room. Marius looked up and waved to someone at the door. Éponine looked over and saw a short, dark haired male making his way to their table.

“Grantaire! How are you?” Marius asked, jumping up and hugging him.

“Awesome,” Grantaire replied, smacking Jol on the back, and then turning to Éponine, “Hel-lo! And you are?”

“Not interested in you, that’s for sure,” Jol said before Éponine could answer.

“Éponine. My name is Éponine,” She said, ignoring Jol and extending a hand.

Grantaire took her hand and turned it to place a kiss on the back of it, “A pleasure Mademoiselle Éponine.”

Éponine blushed in embarrassment, “I-it’s nice to meet you too,” she stuttered.

“Go get some food, you animal,” Jol said, shoving Grantaire lightly. Grantaire rolled his eyes dramatically, but conceded and walked to the food line.

“What was _that_ all about?” Éponine asked, plopping back down into her seat.

“He recently had sex for the first time and now he thinks he’s on top of the world,” Jol replied before continuing his dessert feast.

“We try to ignore it. He’s actually a really nice person, but the whole sex thing is messing with him,” Marius added. Éponine shrugged and dug into her food, relishing the flavors exploding on her tongue.

Jol smirked, “Good food, huh?”

Éponine glared at him, “Not all of us grew up with this kind of food. Don’t you dare make fun of me.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it!” He said, giving her a look of innocence. Éponine narrowed her eyes, but didn’t let the conversation take her away from her food.

“I think it’s endearing,” Marius said with a smile. Éponine blinked at him a few times before smiling back, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Jol scowled at Marius, “The famous Pontmercy charm has reared its ugly head.”

Marius laughed, “Don’t worry; you’ll learn how to use it to your advantage one day.”

Grantaire had joined them by now, sitting himself down next to Éponine, “So. I heard about this awesome party tonight,” He said.

Marius let out a strangled cry “No! You just had to-”

“PAY UP.” Jol yelled, making Grantaire dissolve into laughter.

“What is going on?” Éponine asked, as Marius threw money at Jol.

“They usually have bets on how long it takes me to find the first party of the school year,” Grantaire replied with a smirk.

“And I’m usually right,” Marius added with a look of despair.

“This means the tides are turning in my favor, friend!” Jol said, clapping Marius on the back.

“So anyways, this party, it’s at a frat house,” Grantaire interjected, “it’s a toga party.”

Éponine groaned, “How original,” she said sarcastically.

“Hey, it might be fun!” Marius said, “We should all go together!”

Éponine blushed, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Perfect. Let’s meet at the front door of this building say…. 8?” Grantaire asked.

“Sounds great,” Éponine said, not entirely sure that she was signing up for. She excused herself from the table; she needed to find toga-making materials.

 

\---

           

                When she got back to their room, Cosette was sprawled on her bed reading a book. She looked up as Éponine opened the door.

“HEY roomie!!” She squealed, putting her book down.

“He-ey, Cosette,” Éponine said awkwardly, moving towards her side of the room.

“What are you up to tonight?”

“Oh… just a party at a frat house. Some guys I met invited me along,” Éponine replied, starting to root around in her things, trying to find a suitable sheet, “would you be interested in going?”

“Frat houses aren’t really my thing… I think I might pass and go to the floor meeting tonight.”

Éponine stood victorious, sheet in hand, “That sounds like, uh, fun. Yeah. Fun,” She said.

Cosette laughed, “Don’t worry about me. I go to parties every once in a while, just not frat parties.”

“To each her own, I guess,” Éponine said, smiling, “do you think you could help me make a toga out of this?”

Cosette lit up, “YES. ROOMIE BONDING.”

Éponine laughed and tossed the sheet at Cosette, “Make me look like a Greek goddess, there’s someone I’d like to impress.”

“Fret not, my mom has been putting me in costumes since birth. Togas are kinda my specialty,” Cosette said after she jumped off of her bed.

“I trust you,” Éponine replied with a laugh.

 

\---

 

                The boys were already waiting for her when Éponine emerged from the stairwell. All three of their togas were tied rather haphazardly.

“I think you guys missed the class on toga tying in high school,” She said when she drew closer to the group. Jol was the first to turn and look at her, and his expression indicated that Cosette hadn’t lied. She was damn good at tying togas.

“You look ravishing, dearest Éponine,” Grantaire said with a flourish.

“Why thank you Monsieur Grantaire!” Éponine replied with a curtsey.

Marius moved to present Éponine his arm, “Shall we depart, my lady?”

“I think it is high time for partying,” Éponine replied, threading her arm through his.

            The four of them made their way out of the dorm, in the direction of the frat house. Jol was oddly silent as they walked, but Marius and Grantaire made up for it with incessant banter.

“You two sound like an old married couple,” Éponine commented, “It’s quite endearing.”

“Marius and I have a sordid past. We did get married in Vegas once, but his father made him annul it. I was quite sad,” Grantaire said, a twinkle in his eye.

“Father can be so harsh at times.”

“Funny, I didn’t hear about that on the news,” Éponine said.

“Marius has the might of the US government behind him. You think a tiny scandal like that would be allowed to break?” Jol interjected. The rest of the short walk was filled with more banter, most of it making fun of Marius.

            The music was practically exploding from the house as they walked up to it. There were a lot of heavily intoxicated people stumbling around the house’s lawn. Éponine took in the sight, resisting the urge to laugh at the poor souls. Éponine’s arm was atoll threaded through Marius’s, so she started to remove her arm, but Marius stopped her.

“I would rather you stay close to me,” He said quietly, “I’m worried something will happen to you if you don’t.”

Éponine rolled her eyes, “This isn’t my first party, Marius, and I can handle myself.” She took her arm back, “I’m only a kid, but I’m hard to scare.”

Marius smiled, “My apologies, mademoiselle.”

“Yes, yes flirting is fun, but let’s go _into_ the party!” Grantaire said, grabbing Marius’s arm and pulling him towards the house.

“That… we… I wasn’t flirting!” Éponine shouted at Grantaire, face beet red, then ran after them. Jol followed slowly behind, watching Éponine as she bounded up the stairs after Grantaire and Marius.

Right before she went in the house, she turned and waved to Jol, “Come _ON_ slowpoke!” She yelled.

“I’ll be right in!” He yelled back. Éponine smiled and turned to disappear into the party. When she was out of sight, Jol smiled.

 

\---

 

                The music boomed around her as bodies pressed into her from every direction. She had been to parties before, but Éponine had never seen _anything_ like this. She had lost the boys for more than half an hour before situating herself near the front door. As time ticked slowly by, more and more people piled into the house, and Éponine was surprised it hadn’t been busted by the police yet.

“Heeeeeey sexy laaaaaadaaaaay!” Some drunken idiot said as he sidled up to her.

“Move along, please,” She said with annoyance.

“Aw don’t be like that! You’re hot; I’m drunk, LET’S GET IT ON.”

“Listen I-” She was cut off by the idiot’s lips crashing into her own. Éponine, enraged, kneed him almost immediately. The idiot crumpled, howling in pain.

“DUDE. WHAT DID YOU DO??” Some other idiot shouted, kneeling down next to the simpering mess.

“He kissed me when I asked him to leave me alone,” She replied before turning on her heel and exiting the building. She made her way down the steps and plopped herself down on a patch of grass. Her head spun a bit from the drunkenness but she ignored it, focusing instead on her red cup. A flash of red caught her eye, as Jol joined her on the grass, his crimson toga soaked in beer.

“What was that about?” He asked.

“Just some idiot being an asshole. I took care of it. What happened to you?” She asked, taking in the sight of his beer-soaked _body_.

“Grantaire does some crazy shit when he’s drunk.”

“Ah. He’s that guy in your friend group.”

“I always say that he’s going to become an alcoholic soon, but he never listens to me,” Jol looked at her, “How much have _you_ had, young lady?”

“A few drinks, no big deal,” she said while spilling some of her drink on herself, “ _shit._ ”

Jol laughed, “Definitely not a big deal. Do you want me to walk you home? I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re capable of taking care of yourself, but _I_ need a shower.”

“That is probably a great idea considering those police cars are getting closer and closer,” She replied, pointing towards the street.

Jol jumped up and held out a hand, “This is where we exit stage right.”

“B-but what about Marius and Grantaire?” Éponine asked, as he pulled her up.

“This isn’t their first rodeo; they know what to do,” Jol responded, “Let’s go.” He held onto her hand and led her towards the street, taking the sidewalk and briskly leaving the house behind. Éponine risked a look back, only to see a sea of Toga-clad undergrads be stopped mid-step by a line of police officers.

“Damn that was close,” She said quietly.

“This is why you should always hang around with me.”

“Notorious good timing, huh?”

Jol became slightly flustered, “Yeah… something like that.” Éponine noticed his cheeks were a bit red, she smiled.

“You men are always so easily embarrassed, it was just a joke!” She said, lightly smacking him on the arm, then stumbling a bit.

Jol caught her before she fell to the ground, “Whoa, whoa. Take it down a notch, lady.”

“How are you this sober? It’s hardly fair,” Éponine asked, stopping to allow Jol to steady her.

“I don’t particularly like drinking. It clouds your judgment and makes you do things you really wouldn’t normally do.”

“Yes, but it makes you more courageous too! You and I will get drunk together this year. I will make it happen,” Éponine said with a sly grin.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jol replied, taking her hand and gently leading her in the direction of their dorm.

 

\---

 

                Jol led Éponine to her room, helping her down the long hallway past his own room. He knocked on the door softly, since Éponine was in no state to look for her keys. The door opened a bit, and a blonde head poked out. She took in the sight of Éponine leaning on a guy who reeked of beer, then wrenched the door open.

“What happened??” She asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb her slumbering neighbors.

“The party got broken up by the cops, but we got away just before they showed up,” Jol replied, practically carrying Éponine to her bed.

“And you are…?” The girl asked, crossing her arms.

Jol deposited Éponine into her bed, threw the comforter over her, and turned around, “Enjolras. I live down the hall. Most people call me Jol,” he said, extending a hand.

“Cosette, Éponine’s roommate,” Cosette said, shaking his hand, “Now please get out of my room, you _reek_.”

“Oh right, sorry. Is it ok if I come and check on her tomorrow?” Jol asked, gesturing at the sleeping Éponine.

Cosette smiled, “Of course!” She said, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Jol blushed, “Thanks, I’ll see myself out.” Cosette nodded, and locked the door after him.

Éponine stirred in her bed, “Cosette? How did I get into my bed?”

“Your friend Enjolras brought you home. He seems to like you!”

“Jol’s pretty cool,” Éponine muttered, “I kinda like Marius though. But only kinda cause I jussst met him.”

Cosette frowned, “But Marius didn’t bring you home… Jol did.”

“Thass cause Marius was in the party still… Jol jusssst seems like a friend…” Éponine trailed off as she fell back to sleep. Cosette sighed and tucked the comforter in around her roommate before climbing into her own bed to sleep.

 


	3. Secrets

                The next day found Éponine waking in a fog. She looked around the room, noticing that Cosette had already left the room. Éponine also noticed a glass of water sitting by her head. She smiled, Cosette seemed like a great roommate. The door opened as she was sitting up to drink the water. Cosette came into the room followed by Jol. Éponine choked on the water.

“Morning,” Jol said with a smirk.

“M-morning,” Éponine managed between coughs. Cosette rushed to her side to pound on her back.

“I see you’re not too hung over, that’s a good sign,” Jol said, that damn smirk still in place.

“What are you doing in our room?” Éponine asked when she was finally able to breathe.

“Checking up on you, hanging out with your awesome roommate, you know- the usual.”

“He’s been so gentlemanly!” Cosette chirped, “He even brought you that water and the food.”

“What food?” Éponine asked before turning around to see a plate of toast and eggs.

“I had to sneak it out of the cafeteria. You can thank me whenever you like,” Jol added, moving to sit on the bed next to Éponine. She proceeded to push him off.

“Bed privileges are for friends and lovers only,” Éponine said, making room for Cosette, who sat with a giggle.

“I thought we were besties after last night!” Jol said, pouting.

Éponine tossed a bit of toast at him, “You totally copped a feel when you caught me.”

Jol looked at Éponine with shock, “I am SHOCKED. I did no such thing!”

“Hmmmm maybe you absorbed some of that beer that Grantaire poured all over you?” She replied, waggling her eyebrows.

“I think I might go take a walk on campus,” Cosette said, feeling awkwardly out of the loop.

“Great! I’ll go with you!” Éponine said, throwing off her covers, and jumping out of bed. She immediately regretted that action, as the entire world spun in front of her eyes. She felt herself falling, but was unable to do much about it, which meant that Jol had to catch her again.

“We really need to stop doing this,” he said softly, “just stay in bed until you sober up. Please, for my sanity?”

“Fine,” Éponine grumbled, letting Jol help her back into bed, curling up, and hugging her pillow.

“I can stay here with you and hang out until you feel better! We should get to know each other anyways!” Cosette said, her sunny disposition practically blinding.

“I would stay to witness the beauty of your first college hangover, but I’ll be kind and go hang out with my other friends today,” Jol said. Éponine could hear the laugh in his voice.

“Shut uuuuuuuuuup,” She groaned.

Jol grinned, “Ladies,” he said with a deep bow, before turning and leaving.

“He’s awesome,” Cosette said immediately following his exit.

“Yeah he’s great.”

“No, I mean he. Is. Awesome. And totally has the hots for you.”

“Yeah, ok. Some bourgeois boy has a crush on me the second day of college. This isn’t a novel, Cosette. That doesn’t happen in real life.”

“We’ll see,” She said with a mischievous grin, “How about we watch a movie while you die in your bed slowly?”

“You know, it’s really creepy when you sat stuff like that with such a happy face.”

“My mother tells me that all the time,” she shrugged, “but it’s who I am!”

“What? Creepy?”

“HAPPY.”

Éponine laughed, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just put a movie in Ms. Happy.”

Cosette jumped off of Éponine’s bed and scurried to her DVD pile, “How about… Beauty and the Beast?”

“Ah, my favorite.” Éponine replied.

“PERFECT.” She put the movie in and made herself comfortable next to Éponine.

“This is my bed, you know,” Éponine said, stretching out and purposefully smacking Cosette in the face.

“And it has the best viewing angle for the TV. YOU’RE WELCOME.”

“You seem like you would talk in all caps a lot if you were a character in a story.”

“I like to call it youthful enthusiasm.”

The movie was starting, “More like a Disney princess,” Éponine grumbled, but moved to make room. She ended up falling back asleep after about five minutes, and was only awoken by the reappearance of Jol, who burst into the room.

“WAKE UP,” He shouted, shaking Éponine, “WE HAVE MORE PARTYING TO DO.”

Éponine groaned and tried to smack him away, “Still hung over you asshole.”

“Don’t care. We need to get some food in you, and then we have to go to this party tonight.”

“Whyyyyyyyyy???” Éponine whined, sitting up slowly and grabbing her cup to drink more water.

“Because,” Jol said, sitting on her bed, “Marius has been invited to join a secret society and he needs an entourage.”

“Ok, but why does that have to include me?”

Jol grew uncomfortable, “He asked me if I could convince you to come.”

Éponine blushed, “Oh… well then I should probably take a shower or something. What about Cosette??”

Jol shrugged, “She was already gone when I woke you. Maybe she’s found her own friends to hang out with. In any case, it’s time to get up,” he started pulling Éponine off the bed.

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU- STOP-” Éponine stuttered before he dumped her on the floor, “I hate you.”

“Of course you do. Get dressed!” Jol said, then strode out of the room, “I’ll wait outside your door.”

“How kind,” Éponine muttered, but got up and changed into clothes anyways.

“YOU READY YET?” Jol shouted through the door, Éponine could _hear_ the smirk.

“IT’S BEEN FIVE SECONDS, YOU IDIOT,” Éponine shouted back and threw a pair of rolled up socks at the door and they made a soft thunk.  She threw on the rest of her clothes and wrenched the door open.

“ _Finally_ ,” Jol said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Éponine smacked him, “Shut up.”

“Ah, a love tap,” Jol said, placing a hand over his heart.

“Watch it, blondie. The next one will be way more than a tap.”

“Yes please,” Jol said, waggling his eyebrows, Éponine restrained herself from punching him.

“Éponine! Jol! Let’s go!!” Marius shouted down the hall. Éponine grinned and started towards him. Jol sighed quietly, but followed closely behind her.

“Good evening, my friends! Let us embark on another adventure this fine evening!” Grantaire said, as Éponine and Jol joined him and Marius in the hallway.

“As long as I don’t have to drink again,” Éponine said.

“NONSENSE. You won’t be drinking!” Grantaire replied, clapping her on the back, “You’ll be CHUGGING.”

“Nooooooooooo,” Éponine groaned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just drink double for you Éponine,” Marius said, pushing Grantaire playfully.

“That can only end badly,” Jol interjected.

“I’ll be FINE,” Marius replied.

“Famous last words,” Jol said.

The cafeteria was full to practically bursting, “Our group is that way,” Grantaire said, pointing to a table filled with young men.

Éponine let out a long breath, “That’s a lot of testosterone,” she said.

“Welcome to my life,” Jol sighed, hanging his head in mock disgust.

Éponine laughed, “We’ll get through this together, Jol.” He smiled, and walked towards the table. Éponine looked around the room and noticed Cosette sitting with a group of girls dressed like they were about to go play golf. Cosette noticed her and beckoned her over with a wave. Éponine shrugged and pointed in the direction of the table of young men. Cosette looked like she laughed, and gave her a thumbs-up with a knowing look. Éponine rolled her eyes then made her way to the table. She sat between Marius and Jol, and a plate of wonderful, greasy food appeared in front of her.

“Compliments of the chef,” Grantaire said with an exaggerated bow.

“Please tell me you didn’t cook this.” Éponine said with a grimace, Jol and Marius burst out laughing.

Grantaire feigned offense, “My dearest Éponine, I would never do such a thing!”

“He’s too lazy for that,” one of the people Éponine didn’t know interjected.

“Yes, thank you, Courfeyrac.” Grantaire said, smacking him on the head.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet. Your name is Éponine?” Courfeyrac said, holding out a hand.

“Uh… yeah. And yours is Coor-fay-rack?” Éponine asked, butchering his name but shaking his hand anyways.

Courfeyrac laughed, “Usually they just call me Courf,” he said, gesturing to the people at the table. They then proceeded to introduce themselves one-by-one. Éponine tried to remember their names, but they were so infuriatingly French that she forgot most of them the minute they were said.

“Why are all of your names so _French_?” She asked, noting in her mind that her name was French too, but at least easy to pronounce.

“All of our parents belong to the ABC Country Club, and their year decided it would be fun to name all of the boys insane French names,” Jol said with a laugh, “We actually call ourselves ‘Friends of the ABC’. We’re really cool like that.”

“Ah. So you’re saying all of your parents are nerds,” Éponine said.

“Well they’re mostly scientists and politicians… so yeah,” Marius said bashfully.

“Eat your food before you make us look any lamer,” Grantaire said, sitting with a huff. Éponine laughed, but dug into her plate, the grease lining her stomach and calming its angry acids down.

                Once they were done eating; Éponine, Jol, and Marius broke off from the group to go to the secret society.

“If this is a secret society, won’t they be mad that you’re bringing people with you?” Éponine asked Marius.

“They said I could bring a few people. I imagine it’s because my dad’s the POTUS. I’m pretty sure they’d do just about anything to convince me to come,” Marius replied matter-of-factly.

“Whoa now, don’t go getting crazy ideas in your head, buddy,” Jol said, “You’re not the only interesting person on this campus.”

“Jol’s right, I’m pretty cool. My parents own a _bar_.” Éponine said dramatically.

Marius laughed, “Alright, alright. At least you get to come to a secret society thing with me!”

“True enough. Us and your secret service guys, that is,” Jol said, gesturing behind him.

“Ah, I wouldn’t go to a party without them. They got me out before the cops showed up last night,” Marius said.

“Oooooooh so _that’s_ how you got out of there. Huh.” Jol said with a grin.

“Yeah, after you two ditched Grantaire and me.”

“Well Éponine over here was just so far gone that I had to take her home,” Jol said innocently.

“Hey! I resent that! I wasn’t that bad… maybe just really tipsy.”

“Your hangover says otherwise,” Jol replied, earning another slap, “I deserved that.”

“Don’t make fun of our newest friend. SHE’S A GIRL.” Marius said in a stage whisper, making Éponine laugh. The three of them kept up the banter until they reached an old Victorian-style house. It had a single tower, and seemed to have been recently updated. The lights were on throughout the house, and there were people silhouetted in the windows. Marius boldly walked to the door and knocked loudly, Éponine and Jol trailing behind him. The door was opened by a diminutive, older man. He grinned at the sight of Marius, but his smile faltered when he noticed Jol and Éponine.

“I see you were serious about bringing friends along,” the man said, raising one eyebrow as he took in Éponine’s non-designer outfit.

“Of course I was, Mr…?”

“Foreman, call me Mr. Foreman,” he said, taking Marius’s outstretched hand and shaking it vigorously. “I am so pleased that you are here to tour our little club.” Mr. Foreman led Marius into the house, not actually inviting Éponine or Jol in.

“Shall we?” Jol asked, nodding in the direction of the party.

Éponine shrugged, “Might as well.” Éponine gazed around as they walked into the house, taking in the sight of all the different, odd items around the room.  They seemed like wither artifacts related to the society or a very odd collection of antiques.

“Éponine! What are you doing here?” A familiar voice said behind them.

Éponine turned, “Mrs. Valjean!” She exclaimed, a little confused.

“Fantine, please. “

“F-Fantine… what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Jean and I belong to the society. It’s kind of a faculty requirement.”

“Oh… alright. Is Cosette here?” Éponine asked, craning her neck to look for her roommate.

“Ah, not tonight. She is being resistant to the society, but I think we’ll be able to get her to come back one day. Especially now that she’s attending school,” Fantine replied before taking a sip of champagne.

“Oh, alright… well I guess I could tell her hi from you…” Éponine said, growing uncomfortable and awkward.

Fantine smiled, “No need, we’ll be getting brunch with her tomorrow,” she said before bidding them goodbye and moving to socialize with others.

“That was highly awkward,” Éponine said quietly.

Jol cracked a smile, “Human interaction is just so beautiful.”

“Ugh. Do we really have to stay for this? I don’t know if I can handle talking to people,” Éponine said, hugging herself for comfort.

Jol put an arm around her shoulders, “We can try to pull Marius away early… until then we should play the people watching game.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I point a person out and you tell me a back story. It’s great fun,” He said, guiding Éponine towards a room that had more people in it.

Éponine sighed, “Fine. I’m game.” Jol smiled and was about to choose someone when Mr. Foreman clapped his hands together loudly for attention.

“Dear guests and members! It is about time to begin our meeting. We have a very special guest with us tonight who will hopefully consider joining our little club after tonight’s festivities.”

“This secret society doesn’t seem very secret,” Éponine whispered to Jol.

“ _Nonsense_. This is the most secretive place I’ve been to,” Jol whispered back, making Éponine giggle. One of the members standing near them turned and glared.

“Tonight marks the first Sunday of the school year, which means that it is time to begin our monthly rituals,” Mr. Foreman said.

“This is starting to sound more like a cult,” Éponine whispered.

“If they bring a virgin out to sacrifice, we run,” Jol added.

“Agreed.”

“Hey guys, I think we should get out of here. This is some crazy stuff,” Marius said, appearing before them.

“What do you mean?” Jol asked.

“Well they want me to commit some crazy amount of time to their meetings… and also they want a direct line to my dad.”

“Ah,” Jol said knowingly, “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, what? We’re not even staying for the Satan summoning?” Éponine said with a pout.

Marius laughed, “Maybe next time.”

 

\---

 

                The three of them made it back to the dorm in record time. Éponine invited Marius and Jol to hang out in her room.

“Sorry, I kinda need to get something done tonight,” Jol said with a frown.

“What do you have to do the night _before_ school starts?!?” Marius asked.

“It’s… personal.” Jol replied before shrugging and turning back towards his room.

Marius sighed, “He gets like that sometimes. I think he misses his mom.”

“Is… I mean… did she…?” Éponine asked, trying to find the words.

“Die? Oh no… but his dad did a while back and now his mom is all alone. He worries about her a lot.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“ _I_ will still hang out with you, if you’ll let me.” Marius said with a smile.

Éponine blushed, “Yeah, of course! Come on in!” She said, opening her door. Cosette was absent from the room again, but Éponine’s bed was mysteriously made. “So… uh… we could watch a movie or something…”

“Great! Have you seen Midnight in Paris?” Marius asked, eyes twinkling.

Éponine blinked, “That’s… actually one of my favorite movies.”

“Perfect!” Marius said, and plopped down on Éponine’s bed.

“Um. Alright… I’ll put it in, I guess,” Éponine said, turning to the stack of DVDs and picking the right one out. When she had set the movie up, she turned back to see Marius staring at her. Éponine felt the color rush to her face. She cleared her throat, “So… who’s your favorite character in the movie?” She asked before choosing to sit in her desk chair.

Marius kept his eyes on her, “You have a really fantastic way of moving your body, you know that?”

“I- Wh- I- What do you mean?” Éponine stuttered, face turning impossibly redder.

“Like a dancer with a little bit of klutz sprinkled on top. It’s fascinating,” Marius replied. He smiled, and then turned his head towards the TV.

‘What the actual… who…. _Shit_. I like him,’ Éponine thought.


End file.
